


Birthday

by spacehostage



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehostage/pseuds/spacehostage
Summary: It's your birthday and Bumblebee takes you out on a nighttime drive.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Birthday

First thing when you emerge from your room, you find yourself tossed right out to the front door, caught you totally off guard. Your gang of family and friends is up prepping your super party before you even got into your glam attire of the day.

Normally you’d just whip out the best piece of clothing you have in your closet and go with that—but this year is something different. You have a new friend. A special companion from another planet. You’ve met through a series of circumstances (crazy seems too mild of a description for it) a few months back and somehow y’all just clicked in a snap. Your best friend and car mech coach, Charlie, knows him too, in fact. She’s the one who’d found him in hiding, fixed him up, and helped him  _ fight off Decepticons _ .

How freaking rad is that?

Presents are piled high in your arms when they do welcome you back into  _ your _ house, and you have to tilt back to keep the boxes from tumbling over and spilling all over the floor.

The party has officially began. Every now and then, your mind wanders to your Autobot buddy, your attention diverting to the window, hoping he might show up soon.

Bee is away on a mission with Prime and he promised he’d be back to celebrate your birthday with you. Even then, you were nervous still. Every time he’s gone with the Autobots for duty, you dread the bad things.

You understand that if it gets the mission done he would give his life for it. You admire that about him. So, the best thing you can do is pray with every fiber in your body, to whoever listens, that he’s doing just fine. 

~

Minutes become hours, the party is still banging; people pumping up to the music, drinks are being poured, fun is being had. You catch yourself opening the front door when a beam of light passes by outside. False alarm.

_ Happy thoughts. Sunny thoughts. Optimism. _ Your motto.

Slightly disappointed, you go back inside.

The remaining part of the party is over in a blink of an eye, the place got silent real quick, and you’re still coming down from the high of it. Guess you won’t be knocking out anytime soon.

A little past midnight, you’re finally dozing off after spending the last hour twisting and turning in bed, having a fistfight with consciousness. You have your earphones on and the music is slowly carrying you off to slumberland. 

At that moment, something taps against your window pane, almost startling you from under your blankets. And there’s the familiar face peering into your room.

“Bee!” Jumping out of bed as if it’s hot metal, you bolt across the room, and throw the window open. “Oh my gosh. I thought something happened to you. I was so scared.”

The Autobot places his metallic hand over yours on the sill and puts together a phrase from his radio.  “Sorry. Sunshine. I am. Late.”

You rub his head soothingly. “No worries. All things peachy.”

At that, he brightens up like the innocent thing he is and asks if you want to go for a drive with him. Who are you to refuse? 

You get changed, grab your jacket, and let him lower you down to the ground before he shifts into his fancy Camaro ride. Climbing into the driver's seat, you’re zooming on the highway (Bee’s driving), and rolling up to a vantage point that overlooks the city’s night scenery of glittering skyscrapers, busy streets, multicolor lights that blanket the metropolis like diamonds. 

A “Wow” is a natural reaction.

You step out of the car, Bee reverts back to being a seventeen-foot giant, and notice he’s holding something like a cake box on his palm.

“For me?” you ask as he hands it to you.

Surely enough, it’s a mini cake; decorated in the cutest way possible, the small “Happy Birthday” sign are lodged in the fruits in the middle.

A huge grin appears on your face. “Aww, Bee. It’s so pretty. Thank you!” 

“Happy Birthday. B. F. F. L.” He swings up the birthday tune on his radio system while you ponder if you want to digest this right now or let it be cute for a little longer.

He quietly watches as you eat next to him on the concrete bench, even with him sitting down you still need to crane your head back to face him. 

“We could share this. But your kind doesn’t eat.”

“It’s a good thing and a bad thing.”

You laugh. “Bet.” 

The sky is starless, as it usually is, when the city’s brilliance often drown out the tiny specks of immense heat with their light pollution. But it’s okay, it’s still beautiful to look at, with the occasional twinkles scattered here and there in the dark sheet of night, making you wonder what’ll it really be like to see it up in space, aside from the pictures on the web.

If Bee’s duty on Earth is done, he and the Autobots will return to their home planet light years away, and you probably won’t see them again. The thought dims your mood.

Bee notices your sudden quietness and stares at you for a moment before nudging you with his elbow, almost knocking you off balance with his strength.  “I don’t think you want me to. Tickle. You.”

Sitting up straight, you nod your head in agreement. “Nope.”

Somehow this fighter of a robot enjoys head pets a lot more than you’d thought (you don’t think the other Autobots know this) so when you stroke the dome of his head lovingly, his eyes flutter closed, and his engine softens to a gentle hum, as if he’s a child drifting off to nap.

“Oh.” You almost forgot. “Great job on your mission. Way to go, champ.” It became a routine; you praising him every time when he returned from duty to see you, it makes you smile to no end.

Bee pops two thumbs up enthusiastically and replies with the usual thing.  “Thank you. Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who's your favorite Transformer? Are you Team Autobots or Team Decepticons? :)


End file.
